


Chasing a dream

by R2R



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Коннора Темпла, кажется, сбылась мечта всей жизни. А потом разбылась обратно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Первый сезон, серия про многоножку. Переживания Коннора, когда его вышибли из проекта.  
> Написано на http://www.diary.ru/~tenfiction/

Что ж, это вышла не та история, которую ты хотел.  
Нет, но в этот раз всё должно было случиться совершенно иначе!  
Давайте мы будем охотники за сокровищами. Давайте мы будем космические пираты. О, давайте мы будем путешественники во времени. Нет, лучше копы и преступники. Или кто-нибудь ещё. Спасём мир, пока не позвали ужинать.  
В каждой команде спасителей мира должен быть такой, ну, смешной парень, который постоянно наступает себе на шнурки и несёт чушь. Но потом, потом он собирает изо всякого хлама Чудесное Устройство. Он нажимает Большую Кнопку. Должны быть искры, вспышки, такие звуки, как бывают, когда засунешь скрепку в розетку. Может, даже взрыв. И все кричат и поздравляют друг дружку. Оно сработало. Зло повержено, герои спасены.  
А смешной умник уже не здесь, он изобретает новое устройство, и в задумчивости что-то рисует прямо на стене или на садовом столике тётки Мюриэл.  
— Коннор, ох тебе и влетит!  
— Что? Да ладно! Смотри, что я придумал!  
— Коннор, что ты делаешь?  
— А?  
— Коннор, проснись!  
Это был отличный сон. Ты нашёл свою команду. Настоящую, не такую, где кузены передрались, потому что каждый хочет быть Суперменом, или потому, что не могут решить, кто круче, Супермен или Человек-Паук, а сестрица ноет, что не хочет играть в Спасение Мира и лучше устроить пикник.  
На этот раз всё произошло в точности как надо, без тоскливого чувства потери, без обмана.  
Чудесный мир и впрямь коснулся тебя, пусть и самым краешком. Всё оказалось не зря. Все, кто над тобой смеялся, оказались — где? Правильно. А ты — ты был король мира. Ну, почти. Ты принёс свои знания на алтарь Великого Приключения, и их приняли, ты был на равных с людьми, которые, не моргнув глазом, справлялись с древними хищниками и путешествовали через порталы в пространстве и времени.  
Ты поймал волну. Ты угадал ветер. Ты столкнулся с неведомым, ты был храбр, настойчив, ты нашёл единственно правильные слова, ты собрал соратников под свои знамёна и отправился в поиск.  
Дальше должны были быть сплошные чудеса. Это не должно было закончиться вот так — "Возвращайся в университет. Я найду тебе другого научного руководителя".  
Ох, как глупо. Ну да, ты рассказал друзьям про свои приключения — это было глупо, глупо и ещё раз глупо. Тем более что никто тебе не поверил.  
Но ты ведь всю жизнь мечтал именно об этом. И получил, чего хотел. И потерял это, чёртов глупец. Волшебная тайна была совсем рядом.  
"Больше никогда". Словно пробудился от прекрасного сна, и уже знаешь, что всё неправда, на самом деле ничего не было, что надо вставать, идти на занятия, и всё равно цепляешься за обрывки сновидения, как будто можно туда вернуться.  
"Ты будто во сне живёшь, Коннор!" — ох, мама, как бы это было здорово.  
"Вставай, засоня!" — ну ещё немножко, не спать, нет, только удержать этот ускользающий мираж.  
— Ну что, ты ответишь?  
— Кх-хто там?  
— Какая-то Браун тебя спрашивает, — Том безо всякого снисхождения забрал подушку. — Хорош валяться. На, держи трубку.  
— Д-да? Алло.  
— Мистер Темпл? Вы можете сейчас приехать?


End file.
